


The Queen Family

by Smokeycut



Category: Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Anthology, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: Moments in the lives on the Queen family, in all their glory (or lack thereof).





	

Emiko Queen sat at the edge of a platform, located at the top of the tallest tree tower in the "Sherwood Forest", the name Ollie had given to their little base in the woods outside Seattle. Emi looked out over the tree tops, watching as the sun dipped beneath the horizon, washing the sky with shades of red and purple. Emiko loved coming up here to watch the day turn to night. It felt peaceful. Emi wondered what it would feel like to fly in that sky. Would it feel like swimming? Or was it closer to falling? Or swinging from a line?

Those thoughts were interrupted by Ollie, the wood creaking beneath his boots as he walked to the platform, joining his younger sibling. His costume was scuffed, splotched with mud and torn around the hood. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes baggy, worn from a day of vigilanteism.

"Hey, kiddo," Ollie sighed. "How're ya doin'?"

"Meh." Emi replied, scratching away at the wood with an arrowhead. A capital F found itself carved into the platform, just by the teenager's boot.

"C'mon, ya gotta give me more than that. What's goin' on in that head of yours?" Ollie looked down at the wood, watching as Emi finished a U.

"Been trying to distract myself," Emi admitted, pausing to blow wood shavings off of the crimson arrowhead.

"What from?" He pulled an arrow from his quiver, and joined his sibling in carving obscene words into the platform.

"It's weird. Doubt you'd get it." The red arrowhead ceased it's vandalism, leaving a messily scrawled FUC behind.

Ollie placed a gentle hand on Emi's shoulder, and offered a reassuring smile. "Try me."

Emi took a deep breath, looked down at the half completed curse word, and sighed deeply. With eyes shut tight, Emi confessed. "I don't think I'm a girl."

"Oh." Ollie's goatee twitched ever so slightly, and his eyes opened wide.

"I don't think I'm a guy either. I think I'm... somewhere in the middle? Or neither?"

Ollie wrapped an arm around Emi's shoulders and pulled them close. "Alright then. Are there any specific pronouns you want us to start using? Or a different name? Whatever helps, I'll make sure we adjust."

Emi, smiled up at their brother, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thanks bro. I like They/Them pronouns, but I think I'm gonna keep my birth name. I like it."

"Gotcha, kid. I just got one question for you though..."

"What is it?" Emiko asked as they worked on completing their carved expletive.

"Would you say that calling you female is an... Emi no-no?" Ollie gave his younger sibling his best shit-eating grin, which was soon slapped off his face. 

"Yes. Yes it is. And that pun is an Emi no-no too."


End file.
